Stationmasters and Christmas
'''Stationmasters and Christmas '''is the fourth episode of the tenth season. It is also the third and final episode of Thomas' Christmas Tales. Plot Percy enjoys Christmas time because every morning he gets to pull the Mail Train. He enjoys going out of the Ffarquhar Branch to the Main Line, despite not usually wanting to. He also gets to see the beautiful Christmas decorations of the stations. Because of this, he has made friends with all the stationmasters, but Lower Tidmouth is his favourite. In 1985, he had helped him win the Most Beautiful Station Competetion. He delivered the mail that day and saw some workmen decorating the sign. "Hullo, Percy," said the stationmaster. "Decorating the sign?" "Yes." After delivering to Tidmouth, he saw the sign completely decorated. The next day, he was looking foward to having a conversation with him. Then, he saw workmen taking down the decorations on the sign. "Hey!" he shouted, "Leave that right there." "Sorry Percy, it's orders from the stationmaster," they explained. "No! Someone stop them!" Then, the stationmaster walked out. Instead of a friendly hullo, he looked at Percy and snapped, "Are you the engine screaming?" "Yes, why are you taking down the decorations?" "Stupid Christmas decorations," he said, "Now you aren't doing anything useful, so be off!" "But the..." "Be, off!" he roared. Percy ran off. "Rude," The Truck commented. He saw the usual stationmaster the next day at Ffarquhar. "Why aren't you at Lower Tidmouth, do you need a ride?" Percy asked. "No. I came to tell you that my wife fell ill and needs to be looked after. I promised her that I would visit her, but that means I can't work. I'm very sorry Percy." "I know you have to look after her, but, can't you at least teach this new stationmaster about Christmas decorations. He made the workmen take them all off." "It's true," added The Truck. "Sorry Percy." "It's alright. I hope your wife gets better." "I guess it's up to us to give the new stationmaster some Christmas spirit, eh," The Truck said. "Yes," Percy said softly. But he wondered how. "I'm pulling the special Christmas Express this year," Gordon announced proudly. "But do remember that we too bring a wee goods train," Douglas reminded. "Yes, but that doesn't matter." "How a dare ya? Douggie and I are bringing the Christmas puddings for the party," Donald scolded. Then, the Fat Controller came in. "Now. Gordon, last minute people are boarding the return journey, which include my family, and VIPs from London. Donald and Douglas will set off first with the puddings, you will follow, non-stop. Got it?" "Yes, Sir," the engines replied. Percy told The Truck about this. "I guess you could make arrangements. I've always heard people say to bring Christmas spirit, you have to sing them Christmas carols." Percy meanwhile was making up a plan. Later, he saw Gordon, Donald, and Douglas. "Umm, can I have a word with you three?" "Sure." "Do you know the Lower Tidmouth stationmaster?" "Yes. He's very rude, and has no Christmas spirit," Douglas said. "The first thing I'd want to do with him is give him Christmas spirit," Donald added. "Exactly." "So where is this conversation going?" asked Gordon. "Well, I was wondering if you could help bring him Christmas spirit." "How?" Percy told them the plan. Donald and Douglas set off first, as planned, followed by Gordon, ten minutes later, as planned. The engines' crews had also been told the plan, so they knew what to do. Donald and Douglas stopped at Lower Tidmouth, and began to sing. There was a crowd there too, and they were quick to join in. At Knapford, Gordon was halted. "That's strange," said the Fat Controller. "What's happened?" "It's apparently at Lower Tidmouth, he says he can't speak because of all the singing. I'll call Tidmouth to send an engine to inspect," the stationmaster told the Fat Controller. The usual Lower Tidmouth stationmaster was driving home, when he heard singing, and couldn't resist but to pull over and go sing too. Percy arrived, winked at Donald and began to sing. "Couldn't we go investigate ourselfs?" asked Gordon. "I don't know," the Fat Controller replied. "I'd say alright Stephen," said a familiar voice. "Father, well. OK, but carefully." "Sir Topham Hatt II." "Yes, Gordon, now let's go." They found the crowd with the usual stationmaster, Percy, Donald, and Douglas singing with the new stationmaster covering his ears. "Thank goodness your here," he said to both Fat Controllers. It took until the end to notice the Fat Controllers standing. "What is going on?" asked Sir Topham Hatt III. Percy, Donald, Douglas, and Gordon suttered, but the passengers spoke up, and the usual stationmaster explained everything to him. "Very well, you can all go home," Sir Topham Hatt III announced. "But be here tomorrow at 4 in the evening," added Sir Topham Hatt II. Then, Percy lead the engines sadly to the sheds. The next day was Christmas day, so the Fat Controller told the new stationmaster to put back all the lights. He did so, and after a while it was ready. He left and came back later. They ate, had music, and played some games, and even he was having fun. Then came presents. As Percy's Fireman opened his, the new stationmaster couldn't help but to say, "I'm sorry everyone. I never really had the chance to celebrate Christmas in my childhood, so I guess I became grumpy about it. Next year, I'm joining the party." People cheered and the engines whistled. Espcially Percy. Characters *Gordon *Percy *Donald and Douglas *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt II and III *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Delete (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales